The Royal Heir, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Royal Heir and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the right choice for their game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (if you didn't play the previous books) * Keep playing. (Goes to Choice 3) * Go to The Royal Romance, Book 3. Choice 1 (if you played the previous books) * Import now! * Play without importing. (Go to Choice 3) Choice 2 * Yes, use the same names from the first three books. (Goes to Choice 5) * Let me rename them. * I'll use the defaults. Choice 3 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your first name. Default is "Riley." Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your last name. Default is "Brooks." Choice 5 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new face! * No, I'll continue with my current face. (Goes to Choice 7) Choice 6 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 * Face 6 Choice 7 * Yes, I'd like to choose a new hairstyle. * No, I'll continue with my current hairstyle. (Goes to Choice 10) Choice 8 * Medium Retro Wavy (�� 15) * Retro Waves (�� 15) * Braided Updo (�� 20) * Short Blue Ombre (�� 15) * Half Updo (�� 20) * Sidebun Updo (�� 20) * Wavy Long (�� 15) * Red Curly * Medium Straight * Medium Curly * Fishtail Braid * Short Curls * Straight Long * Braided Bangs * Wavy Ombre * Straight Bob Choice 9 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your duchy's name. Default is "Valtoria." Choice 10 * Perfect, let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 11 * Yes! (Goes to Choice 14) * No, customize my king. Choice 12 * Look 1 * Look 2 * Look 3 Choice 13 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter name of your king. Default is "Liam." Choice 14 * Yes! (Skips Choice 15) * No, I married someone else. Choice 15 * The dashing and honorable Liam. * The steadfast and sarcastic Drake. * The talented and beautiful Hana. * The humorous and loyal Maxwell. Chapter One: Happily Ever Afterward Choices Choice 1 * A toast! (No effect) * Jumping on the bed! (No effect) * Making out on every surface of this place, starting with the table. (No effect) Choice 2 * Waves of Love (��25) ( ) * Petal Pink (No effect) You can also choose to go to the closet here. Choice 3 * So much more than I expected. (No effect) * Exactly where the sharks want us to be! (No effect) Choice 4 * Amuse-bouche (No effect) Choice 5 * I have no idea. (No effect) * The chef just tried to kill me! (No effect) * The butler is making a pretty big assumption. (No effect) Choice 6 * We're like celebrities. (No effect) * Everyone thinks we're on this honeymoon to make a baby. (No effect) Choice 7 * I'm ready. (No effect) * Honestly, I've been imagining our children since the day we met. (No effect) * Even if I'm somewhere between nervous and terrified. (No effect) Choice 8 (Liam) * That's so sweet. (No effect) * So what are we waiting for? (No effect) +Soulmates if you are wearing the premium outfit ? Choice 8 (Drake) * I want that... and you. (No effect) * Let's just hope our baby doesn't have your stubborn streak. (No effect) Choice 8 (Hana) * Shower our baby with unconditional love and attention! (No effect) * Let our baby have all the toys we can buy! (No effect) +Soulmates if you are wearing the premium outfit ? Choice 8 (Maxwell) * Diapers and socks are overrated. * I'll make you a checklist. (No effect) +Soulmates if you are wearing the premium outfit ? Choice 9 * Kiss LI. (No effect) * Dare her/him to go skinny-dipping. (No effect) Choice 10 * Make love on the beach with LI! (��12) * Call it a night. ( ) Diamond Choice 1 (Liam) * Pull him up for a deeper kiss. (No effect) * Relax into his touch. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Liam) * Don't stop now... (Path A) (+Soulmates) * I think it's time we headed for dry land. Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) (Path A) * Try to keep quiet. (No effect) * Moan. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Liam) (Path A) * I need you just like this. (No effect) * Your queen wants to be on top. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Liam) * It was everything I dreamed it would be. (No effect) * It could use a little more cuddling. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Drake) This is a timed choice. * Flash him! (No effect) * Run! * Let Drake catch me! Diamond Choice 2 (Drake) * To just stay here like this for a while. * To take this much, much further. (Path A) Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) (Path A) * Get on top. * Pull him on top. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Drake) (Path A) * Go faster. (No effect) * Go slower. Drake +Soulmate " " Diamond Choice 1 (Hana) * It's your turn! (No effect) * I'll give you a piggi-back ride to shore! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Hana) * Pull her down! (No effect) * Play drama queen and let Hana comfort you. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) * I had more than just playing in mind... (Path A) * Should we give your little game another go? (Diamond Choice 6) Diamond Choice 4 (Hana) (Path A) * Be quick and passionate. * Take my time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Hana) (Path A) * Say please. (No effect) * Let Hana have her way. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Hana) * More nights just like this. (+Soulmates) * Nothing. So long as I have you. (+Soulmates) * A magic carpet. (+Soulmates) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Maxwell) This is a timed choice. * Tackle him! (No effect) * Counter-attack! * Feign surrender… Diamond Choice 2 (Maxwell) * Your lips. (Everywhere) (Path A) * To just kiss and cuddle you. Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) (Path A) * Keep going. (No effect) * It’s your turn now. Diamond Choice 4 (Maxwell) (Path A) * Guide him above me. * Guide him below me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Maxwell) * I love you. * I can’t wait to do this every day of our honeymoon. (+Soulmates) " " Choice 11 *I'm always ready! (No effect) *Not just yet... (No effect) Choice 12 * Take a steamy photo of LI! (��18) * Get some sleep. ( ) Diamond Choice 7 (Liam) * All of your angles are good angles. (No effect) * You're the sexiest king I know. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Liam) * The first night we met. (No effect) * Everything you want to do to me once we're done... (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 9 (Liam) * I'm going to treasure this photo forever. * You know exactly what I desire right now... (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 5 (Drake) * Flex. (No effect) * Say something sexy to me. Diamond Choice 6 (Drake) * Then give me your sexiest smirk. (No effect) * But I could stare at this view all day... " " Diamond Choice 7 (Drake) * Will remember this night for the rest of my life. * Still need you. (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 7 (Hana) * You'll look beautiful no matter what. (No effect) * Want me to be your director? (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (Hana) * I might need some ice, because it's getting hot in here. (No effect) * Don't let me interrupt the show! (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 9 (Hana) *I want my half of the sheets back! (No effect) *I want to see the rest of those clothes on the floor... (+Soulmates) Diamond Choice 7 (Maxwell) * Sexy bodybuilder? (No effect) * Sexy cowboy? Diamond Choice 8 (Maxwell) * We knew we were destined to be together forever! * I was obviously the world's most famous bikini model. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 9 (Maxwell) * I need more cuddles before we fly back to Cordonia. * We could make way better use of that bed... (+Soulmates) Choice 13 * Perfect, every second of it. (No effect) * Never going to be long enough. (No effect) * Just the start of our next adventure. (No effect) Chapter Two: Last Night in Paradise Choices Choice 1 * Thrilled to see everyone! (No effect) * Not ready to share my husband/wife with anyone! (No effect) Choice 2 * On Holiday (��20) * Basic Black (No effect) You can also choose to go to the closet here. Choice 3 * Threatening us. (No effect) * Courting us. (No effect) Choice 4 * (No effect) * (No effect) * Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Romance Category:The Royal Heir